True Love Waits
by Nickoletta Black
Summary: A touching story of love and those who must endure the pain and heartache that comes with it. Sirius harbours secret feelings for Remus, the same as Remus feels for Sirius. Meanwhile, James and Lily are wondering if love is worth the pain it can end in.
1. Animagus and Werewolf Rivalry

A/N: This is my first Remus Sirius Fic please have mercy and post many reviews.

Warning! THERE WILL BE SLASH/SMUT MALE ON MALE AND FEMALE ON MALE

FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS UNLESS STATED.

Chapter One: Animagus and Werewolf rivalry

Remus looked over at Sirius and grinned. Sirius was still snoring where Remus had already been dressed and ready before James and Peter had a chance to stretch.

Remus loved messing around with Sirius while he was still asleep. He walked over the Sirius's bed and waited for a moment. Then very suddenly he pounced onto Sirius, who woke up screaming and accidentally knocked his attacker to the floor. When Sirius realized it was Remus he burst out laughing. "Why must you do this? Every morning. It gets very old very fast." Sirius stated as he got up to get dressed.

"Pads I cant believe you are insinuating such an accusation! You know you love it. Remus said looking quite taken aback, but being smart enough to whisper the last part to himself. Sirius got dressed and went to the bathroom to find Peter brushing his teeth. They both nodded a greeting to the other and Peter finished up while Sirius started to brush his teeth.

"Come on Padfoot! I'm hungry!" James screamed over the noiseless chatter in the dormitory. Sirius rushed through the door and pulled a hoodie over his head and rushed out the door after James and the others.

The day came and went quicker than the boys could wish for. In the common room Remus was curled up by the fire with a smutty romance novel by Orion White and a big bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate that Sirius had bought for him. James and Sirius were sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch planning another "Marauder's Party".

Lily walked down the stairs from her room and found a big squishy chair and sat down with her charms book. Sirius gave James a nod and James looked up at Lily got up and walked to where she was sitting. He leaned down to kiss her but before he got half way there Lily hugged his waist and burst into tears.

James leaned over a little more and embraced her. Whispering loving words into her ear that were unheard by the rest. Finally he lifted her up and sat beneath her, holding her close. The others saw that they were unwanted at the moment and evaded the common room, finding sanctuary in their dormitory.

"Lils? Do you want to talk about what's upsetting you?" James asked his girlfriend of eight months softly. Lily looked up James and nodded. "Marietta and Johnny are getting divorced." James looked at her in astonishment. How could Lily's brother and his wife divorce? They were more in love than anyone he knew. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

They laid there for what seemed to be hours. James looked down at a sleeping Lily and sighed deeply as tears tracked down her face. He stood and climbed the steps to her prefect's dormitory and laid her gently on her bed. He kissed her lips gently and made his way to his own dormitory. Only to find Peter wearing a horrorstruck expression on his mousey face. James gave him a questioning look and Peter said, "Ask Mooney."

CLIFFY! Well how else will I get you all to come back?


	2. Clap For The Wolfman

Disclaimer: Shut up and stop rubbing it in. I already know I don't own Harry Potter! Sorry, for the long wait. I have been focusing on True Love and Trust lately. Go check it out too. Make sure to review!

SMUT! MALE ON MALE. YE BE WARNED!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT!

Oh! Guess what I found out! Lupin…most likely derived from the adjective lupine means ravenous or relating to the canus lupus species. In other words, it means wolf.

Chapter Two: Clap For The Wolfman

Last Time: He stood and climbed the steps to her prefect's dormitory and laid her gently on her bed. He kissed her lips gently and made his way to his own dormitory. Only to find Peter wearing a horrorstruck expression on his mousey face. James gave him a questioning look and Peter said, "Mooney."

James looked over to Mooney's bed and was just as shocked as Peter. Mooney and Padfoot seemed to be drunk. Mooney, a bottle of fire whiskey in hand, started to sing:

"Clap for the wolfman, he gonna rate your record high

Clap for the wolfman, you gonna dig him till the day you die

Clap for the wolfman, he gonna rate your record high (Umm, yes gracious)

Clap for the wolfman, you gonna dig him till the day you die (Heh heh heh, oh wow)"

James started to laugh hysterically before walking over and taking the bottle and took a huge swig as he sat between the two of them. James and Sirius joined Remus for another verse of his song. They were all wasted by ten 'o clock that night.

They all fell asleep on Mooney's bed, which Wormtail, having not joined them, charmed the bed so it was large enough for the three of them.

They woke up Saturday at around noon. James and Sirius were begging Remus for a little orange potion that he pulled out of his trunk. "Please Mooney! I will love you forever!" Sirius exclaimed. Little did anyone else know, he actually did love him. More than he could ever express. However, no one else knew, and they never would.

"Fine, fine, alright already. Here." He stated simply wishing Sirius would really love him. Like he loved Sirius. However, he could never see that happening

Sirius jumped to his feet and pulled Remus into a tight embrace, thanking him. Neither wanted to let go. Regardless, they did. Knowing that if they did not something, bad would happen.

That afternoon they were all sitting around the dormitory. Remus, yet again had his nose in the newest Orion White romance novel. James was 'studying' but everyone knew that behind his potions book was a magazine with moving photos of beautiful witches and wizards doing very naughty things to each other. Sirius was scribbling something with a muggle pen and notebook. Peter was nowhere to be found.

"Guys? I have something really important to tell you…" Remus said cautiously. Both of the other boys sat up, walked to Remus' bed and sat at the bottom of it, and gave Remus their full attention. A few seconds went by and the three of them looked at each other. "Ok…Here goes…Fellas…I'm gay."

The other two looked at each other than back at Remus. James opened his mouth and said, "Yeah… We know." They both nodded as He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Remus eyed them suspiciously and asked, "And you are ok with my being gay?" They looked at each other then back at Remus and James said, "Yeah… Why would we bail on you now? We've been best mates for six and a half years and your being different…well even more different if you add you furry little problem… Isn't going to change that."

At James' words, Remus leapt up and wrapped his arms around them both. Sirius enjoyed this more than Remus could ever know. Moreover, had anyone been studying his nether regions they would know.


	3. Avoidance

Iwas a bit disappointed in you guys! I don't know where you want this story to go unless you give me reviews with suggestions. There is also a poll up on my profile concerning my next story after I finish the two I am writing right now. Come on guys it doesn't take that much energy to push a few buttons!

Last Time**:**"Guys? I have something really important to tell you…" Remus said vigilantly. Both of the other boys sat up, walked to Remus' bed and sat at the bottom of it, and gave Remus their full attention. A few seconds went by and the three of them looked at each other. "Ok…Here goes…Fellas…I'm gay."

The other two looked at each other than back at Remus. James opened his mouth and said, "Yeah… We know." They both nodded as He said this as if it were the most evident thing in the world. Remus eyed them suspiciously and asked, "And you are ok with my being gay?" They looked at each other then back at Remus and James said, "Yeah… Why would we bail on you now? We've been best mates for six and a half years and your being different…well even more different if you add you furry little problem… Isn't going to change that."

At James' words, Remus leapt up and enveloped his arms around them both. Sirius enjoyed this more than Remus could ever know. Moreover, had anyone been studying his nether regions they would know.

Chapter Three: Avoidance

Remus had at last completed all the novels by Orion White that he could get his hands on. He had taken to sleeping in late on Saturdays with Sirius and James gone to the quidditch pitch. He had nothing better to do.

Lily and James were having difficulty lately. She would not let him kiss her anymore, let alone anything else for that issue. She did not go to their parties anymore. This was not really cause for unease as she seldom ever attended them in the first place.

They were all aware of Sirius' averting of Remus. Moreover, they were all a little curious as to why that was. Remus and Sirius had been best mates since

first year. They were even closer than Sirius and James were. That was to say until recently.

James approached Lily in the common room one day. He sat on the couch next to her and waited for her to look up.

"James, what do you need? I am trying to finish this reading for Ancient Runes." Lily said, looking up.

"I'm worried about Padfoot and Mooney. Pads will not talk to me about why he is not talking to Mooney. We need to figure out a way to get them in the same room, alone, for more than five minutes." James replied.

Lily rolled her eyes as James laid his puppy-dog-face on her for the billionth time this week.

"James, I love you but that look does nothing for you at all. It will get you nowhere with me. Moreover why must 'we' figure out something?" Lily said as she laid her Ancient Runes book on the coffee table.

James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him. "Because we are their friends and we love them and we hate to see them like this?" James retorted, hoping she would agree.

"There goes that 'we' again, James." She said playfully, "But you are also right. I am worried about them too."

They sat up all night concocting a brilliant plan to get the two together.

Three days passed and it was two days until they all left for Christmas Holiday. Lily and James put their plan into effect this morning by keeping Sirius and Remus apart for the most part of the day.

Lily and Remus went down to breakfast together and when they finished they headed towards the Library to study. James and Sirius went to breakfast together and then went out to the quidditch pitch to fool around for a while.

"Lily, why are you so edgy?" Remus asked her in silence as he sat down his Transfiguration notes.

"I am most definitely not edgy, my darling friend, just merely anxious; possible excited." Lily replied in a know-it-all voice that would be suitable for Hermione Granger.

"Ok well I have a feeling I don't want to know." Remus said as he deliberated his notes further.

"Remus, you confessed that you're gay. Are you attracted to anyone here at school?" Lily inquired a little too noisily.

Madam Pince found her way to the table they were sitting at and shooed them away before Remus could respond to Lily's question.

James had led Sirius into the castle, complaining about it being too hot out to play Quidditch.

"Padfoot, I'm hot." James said as he landed on the ground with amazing poise.

"No need to be so arrogant Prongs!" Sirius shouted from ten feet above James.

"Come on I'm being serious!" James shouted, trying to act aggravated.

"Wait, then who am I? I thought I was Sirius!" Sirius replied as he dismounted five feet above the ground, landing with a loud thump next to James.

James was giving him the look, oh dear god, not the look. Those soft puppy dog eyes were working on him yet again. He could never contradict him when he was looking so cute. Wait, he was not cute, just persuasive. He was not gay. He would by no means declare that he was gay. He, the Sirius Black, entity of every girl's affection, definitely was not attracted to men.

"Fine, we can go play some chess or something. You owe me though." Sirius muttered as they made their way to the castle.

"Yeah we can go to the Room Of Requirement so no one can interrupt us." James said with nonchalance.

"You want to go to the Room Of Requirement and practice our practical bit for the exams, Remy?" Lily asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Yeah that sounds great, Lils." Remus replied wearily, full moon was in three days and he was already exhausted.

James and Sirius found the Room Of Requirement. Sirius entered, but James only shoved the door shut and locked it before Sirius had a chance to try to stop him. He threw his invisibility cloak over himself and waited for Lily and Remus

Lily and Remus found their way to the Room Of Requirement. Remus entered, but Lily only shoved the door shut and locked it before Remus registered it in his mind that Sirius was sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Lily! Let me out of here now!" He shouted at the door.

"No use, Lupin. They've charmed it to only open when we've resolved things." Sirius stated mundanely.

I know you all hate me for not updating as soon as right now, but I made up for the wait with four pages worth of angst. I cut it off because I want you all to choose where it goes. I need reviews with your ideas. So push the little purple button and make me all warm and fuzzy inside. The more comments I get the more my plot bunnies work. It is kind of like kids with candy and Mountain Dew. Oh wait did I say kids? I meant to say it is like me with candy and Mountain Dew.


	4. Interruptions

Hello my lovely readers, just dropping a few lines before I get started here! Go check out my other story True Love and Trust if you get a chance. In addition, I have a poll up on my profile concerning the couple of my next story. Leave me reviews when you finish reading.

WARNING: Some limes. Not full out puckering lemonness. Some fluff at the request of Els, whom I would like to thank for the lovely review.

I would also like to thank Vellouette, who also left a few nice reviews for True Love and Trust wink, wink, nudge, nudge

Last Time: Lily and Remus found their way to the Room Of Requirement. Remus entered, but Lily only shoved the door shut and locked it before Remus registered it in his mind that Sirius was sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Lily! Let me out of here now!" He shouted at the door.

"No use, Lupin. They've charmed it to only open when we've resolved things." Sirius stated mundanely.

Chapter Four: Interruptions

"Oh so we've navigated away from first-name basis already? I thought it would be a few more months before you started acting like the fucking Slytherin you were meant to be to begin with, Black!" Remus burst out.

"Oh that's rich, _lycanthrope_." Sirius made sure to emphasize that impertinent word.

"Why are you avoiding me, Black?" Remus shouted. It came out as more of a command than a question though.

"No reason I guess." Sirius replied with detachment as he drew his knees up to his chest, letting hair that matched his surname hide his humiliation and remorse.

"Oh I see what's going on here, Black. You are homophobic aren't you! This is all because I am a ponce isn't it? Go on say it; I know you want to call me that name just as much as your little, dismal excuse of a brother, Regulus! SAY IT! Go on. No? I will say it for you then, Black. FAGOT; SHIRT-LIFTER; HOM—." However, Sirius, who hurried to his feet and imprisoned Remus' faintly vacillating lips in a bruising kiss with his own, cut him off.

Remus froze at first, but then after a few seconds, he melted into Sirius' arms, wrapping his own arms around Sirius' neck. He allowed himself to be overcome by the muscular Quidditch player. Sirius' hands were nowhere but everywhere all at once.

Sirius thought he was delusional at first. He broke the fiery kiss, never once opening his eyes as he said, "I love you so much, Mooney. You have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you those words. I love you."

Mooney started to cry a little. His shoulders gave way and his face fell to the crook in Sirius' neck.

"What's wrong, Remy? I am sorry. I will not say it again. I will leave. I won't ever bring up anything about it, ever." Sirius said to the small, fragile boy in his arms.

"I love you too, Padfoot. I am so happy; I am sorry I waited so long to tell you that. I thought you hated me." Remus managed to say through the tears.

Sirius tightened his hold on the small frame and said, "I could never hate you, Mooney. I am so sorry. I was an evil git; no I was worse than Lucius Malfoy and Regulus."

The two of them sat for an hour, just holding each other and whispering loving nothings to each other. Occasionally they would start snogging again.

Sorry I left it so short! Yet again, I want you all to choose the next bit. Just send me your requests and I will try to incorporate some of them in. Reviews! Give me my sugar rush. You see it? It is that little purple box down to the left. It is full of candy and cookies for all of us. All you have to do is open it and hit a few keys!


	5. Eternal Love

Warning: There will be wanking and sex in this chapter (m/m) do not like it, do not read it

Here is the long awaited fifth chapter of True Love Waits. The length makes up for the wait, I think. Reviewers get lots of cyber cookies and hugs and kisses!

Warning: There will be wanking and sex in this chapter (m/m) do not like it, do not read it.

Some more fluffiness for Els, I think I may love you Els. Your reviews are awe-inspiring and here is your cookie. 'Hands Els a cookie'. Well on with the love!

P.S. Darling-Angel-Puff, my new coauthor for a few of my stories, has started to help me with this story. I love you and hope you stick around longer than my cat (whom ran away while I was at Six Flags yesterday, sadly).

Last Time: The two of them sat for an hour, just holding each other and whispering loving nothings to each other. Occasionally they would start snogging again.

Chapter Five: Eternal Love

The two were finally able to leave the room. They sauntered hand in hand to the Gryffindor Tower. They passed numerous people as they walked, the girls were stunned and the boys were more confused than was normal. It seemed that the school's population was at an all time low on intelligence today.

When the two reached the Tower, they discovered James and Lily in the common room, they were snogging their hearts out on the couch. Sirius looked over at Remus and smirked when he saw that his love was blushing. Sirius cleared his throat and the duo broke away and looked up, lips swollen and red.

"So, um did you guys figure things out, Pads?" James asked not noticing that the boys were still holding hands.

Lily acknowledged and gasped. "Sirius, why didn't you tell us, you bloody arse!" She squealed as she jumped up and hugged them.

James was a bit baffled at first but then he saw their hands entwined. He gave them one of his eminent marauder grins.

"I knew it. I told you, didn't I Lils. I told you this was going to happen!" James exclaimed. He was happy for his best mates. They were perfect for each other.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked.

"Don't actually know, Mooney, he was here earlier then he just left. He never said where he was going. I think he went to the kitchens though. He was saying he was hungry for a while." James retorted.

Mooney and Padfoot smiled and headed up to their dormitory.

The other couple looked at each other then they continued kissing, when they were sure no one else was watching.

When Sirius and Remus reached their room, Remus said, "I need a shower, Pads. I'll be back later." He left a befuddled looking Sirius behind.

Remus knew that it was unkind to leave Sirius by himself, but he had a quandary that he needed to take care of and he did not want things moving too rapid with Sirius.

He stripped out of his clothes and started the shower. He stepped under the scorching water and closed his eyes, just letting the water gush over him, washing away all thoughts other than those of Sirius.

He felt a stirring in his chest; it felt like his heart swelled up every time he thought of him.

Remus let his hand drift down his abdomen, where he met a diminutive amount of coarse, dark curls. He grasped his own erect member and stroked it gently, closing his eyes again as he did so.

Remus felt a pair of dominant hands grasp his hips from behind and he jumped in surprise. "Hey isn't that my job now, Remie?" He turned around to find Sirius grinning innocently at him through half-lidded, desire filled silver eyes.

Sirius loved the spectacle of his cautious lips, his traveling honey gold eyes. He loved the feeling of Remus' lips on his.

Remus beamed and drew Sirius down to him by his hair and kissed him tenderly. Sirius felt himself grow harder with need as he pushed Remus into the wall of the undersized cubical, intensifying the kiss, ten fold.

Their hands caressed everywhere they could reach, all the time grinding into each other. Sirius kissed down Remus' jaw line, stroking one of the many scars on his face with his tongue. He took his time; worshipping Remus' neck, shoulders, chest, and face. He showed his love with every touch and every kiss. Remus let his head drop back against the tiled wall to give Sirius a better admittance to his neck.

To Sirius this was ethereal. He was in ecstasy. No, he was in love. He never gave any thought to the fact that he was in love with a boy; only that it felt right to love Remus. He had always loved him and he always would.

Sirius nibbled, sucked, and bit at Remus' neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over him; Remus moaning the whole time.

"Oh god Sirius…mmm… I want you so bad." Remus whimpered when Sirius clutched his erection and constricted his hand around it as he pulled at it.

Remus thrusted forward into Sirius' hand, moaning as Sirius bit down on his neck so hard he almost drew blood; but Remus loved it. His eyes fluttered. A small gasp escaped Sirius' lips as Remus sucked on his earlobe, flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

Sirius released Remus and turned him around. He placed loving kisses and strokes down his back and around his shoulders. He whirled his tongue around one of Remus' scars that were more sensitive.

"Are you positive you want this, Mooney?" Sirius asked as his length rubbed against Remus' arse, drawing a light gasp from Remus as his own erection jumped a bit, becoming harder.

"Oh god Sirius…Yesss….Please oh god don't stop, Padfoot." Remus moaned as he shoved his arse back into Sirius' groin again.

Sirius reached around Remus and gripped his rock hard agonizing erection, stroking it a few times, eliciting guttural groans from his lover.

Sirius mumbled loving nothings as he reached his other hand around to Remus' face. He ran his fingers across Remus' lips, which kissed them gently. Remus leisurely licked and sucked his fingers, glazing them in his saliva. Sirius brought his hand back around and slowly entered one of his fingers into Remus' entrance.

Sirius felt Remus tense up so he said, "Relax, baby. Just relax; I swear I will not hurt you. I promise."

At these words, Remus let all his muscles loosen up and Sirius penetrated a following finger into him. He began scissoring the two fingers, stretched Remus as much as he could with out hurting him. Sirius entered a third finger and he fortuitously brushed over Remus' prostate. When Remus gasped, Sirius thought he had hurt him and asked, "Did that hurt, Remie?"

"Oh, god no, Siri, it felt great. Do it again." Remus managed to say before he gave into pleasure again at the expense of Sirius' fingers.

Sirius pulled his fingers out of Remus, who whimpered at the sudden loss of contact; but almost as soon as the contact was lost, he felt something much superior pushing inside of him. Oh god he loved the feeling of Sirius inside of him.

Once Sirius obscured himself up to the hilt within Remus, he paused for a moment. He just wanted to take pleasure in the feeling of being inside his taut heat. Remus pulled forward a bit and rolled his hips back, forcing Sirius back inside him. He moaned and grasped Remus' hips and pulled not quite all the way out before slamming back into him.

Remus did not think he could stand it much longer. He was moaning Sirius' name along with a few other obscenities. He thought he would surely die if he did not get his release soon.

Sirius plunged into Remus at a faintly unusual slant. Once again brushing against his prostate.

"Oh god…fucks, Siri…oh mmm" Remus suddenly broke into incoherent babbling as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Sirius sensed his lover was nearing his end so he reached around, grabbed his length, and stroked him in synch with his thrusts. Remus Screamed Sirius' name as he fell over the edge.

Sirius came with him as Remus' muscles tightened around his still throbbing length. They rested for several long minutes, recuperating from the vigorous half hour they had only just shared, before Sirius pulled his now flaccid length out of his lovers arse.

Remus recoiled at the sudden dull throbbing in his arse as Sirius pulled out. Sirius reached in front of them, picked up the shampoo, and began massaging it through his own hair before Remus rolled his eyes at the incompetent boy who was missing half of his hair. He pulled Sirius' hands away, placed a chaste kiss on his lips, then he began to cleanse the hair that Sirius had missed.

They finished in the shower and walked into their dormitory with towels slung low on their hips. James and Peter were sitting on their beds with knowing smirks on their faces. Sirius flung clothes all over the place in a futile effort to find a pair of jeans. He, instead, settled on just throwing on a pair of boxers and tossing himself onto his bed, watching Remus getting dressed.

The young werewolf was nervous enough as it was with all the scars. Sirius only made things worse by staring at his lean body, which, much to the other Marauders' surprise, had grown many new muscles. A very seductive six-pack covered his flat stomach now and his biceps were much thicker than the year before.

"James, Peter, I think we should probably let you in on things before the next full and Christmas break." Sirius said, much to Remus' protesting looks.

The two looked at their best mates and grinned. "We already know that you guys are both gay. And we kind of figured that you are going out now." James said cautiously.

"Well that takes care of that. Now we just have to figure out how to tell everyone else." Remus said as he ducked his head down, turning red.

"You look so cute when you blush, Remie." Sirius cooed at him.

"Where did Remie come from?" Peter asked from his perch on James' trunk.

"I came from my mother, who lives in Surrey, just outside of London." Remus said, his voice dripping in mockery.

"I was being serious, Mooney!" Peter said indignantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that _**I**_ am Sirius?" Sirius said smirking. "And babe, don't be troubled about telling everyone else just yet. I will take care of that. I have a bloody brilliant idea."

They all sat and talked about the next day's lessons with Slughorn, McGonagall, and Flitwick. When the quartet got too tired to talk anymore, Sirius walked over to Remus' four-poster bed and pulled his blankets down before climbing in with him. Remus cuddled up to his boyfriend and kissed him gently on the lips, saying, "Goodnight, love." Sirius smiled and kissed Remus' forehead and said, "Goodnight, babe." They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, and for the first time in eleven years, Remus did not have any fears of his impending transformation, which was three days away.

A/N: Next chapter we will see what Siri has in mind for revealing his and Remus' relationship to the entire school. It is going to be romantic in a sappy kind of way. Do not forget to review. Everyone that reviews gets cyber cookies and hugs and kisses!


	6. Caramel Chocolate Frogs & Exploding Snap

Hey guys how you doing; just dropping a few lines before I get started here! I have a poll up on my profile concerning the pairing of my next story and I would greatly appreciate you taking the time out of your busy day to help my new coauthor (Darling-Angel-Puff) and myself out a little.

Review Replies: els- Do you want more cookies or do you want brownies this time? Lol lots of fluff in this chapter and def a lime maybe a lemon…not sure yet…

Grinelwald's- Here is your cookie! Thanks here is the next chapter. I am not that good at writing the smutty scenes so …yeah. Its ok I like getting the extra reviews 'wink wink'. No The title was just the first thing that popped into my head but now that I think about it, it will have meaning later on in the story.

Booksmart523- Here is your cookie for reviewing! 'Gives cookie while crying' Thanks…I think. I like writing smutty scenes but I am not particularly good at it so…

Quidditch beater- Here is your cookie 'hands over cookie reluctantly'. Yes, I will make it apparent that Siri had washboard abs too. In addition, that little thingy where the abs has that little 'V' as his hips start…that is so hot…

Mr. Rainbows- 'whines. I have no cookies left…but here is a brownie instead.' Thanks, I read one of your stories, 'Lending a Helping Hand' and I loved it, good job!

WARNING! Slash (mxm) some limes and maybe a new lemon (not sure yet).

Last Time: They all sat and talked about the next day's lessons with Slughorn, McGonagall, and Flitwick. When the quartet got too tired to talk anymore, Sirius walked over to Remus' four-poster bed and pulled his blankets down before climbing in with him. Remus cuddled up to his boyfriend and kissed him gently on the lips, saying, "Goodnight, love." Sirius smiled and kissed Remus' forehead and said, "Goodnight, babe." They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, and for the first time in eleven years, Remus did not have any fears of his impending transformation, which was three days away.

Chapter Six: Caramel – Chocolate Frogs and Exploding Snap

Remus slowly and unenthusiastically opened his eyes to look up at Sirius, whom was snoring softly. He grinned to himself. This was the perfect time to try out his new spell. He sat up very gradually so he would not wake his lover. He seized his wand from the bedside table and muttered the charm under his breath. He smiled and laid back down next to Sirius and acted as if he was sleeping still.

Sirius opened his eyes with a wry and tired smile. He looked down at his sniggering, sleeping boyfrie- wait. Sniggering? He had to be imagining it. No, he was not. Remus was nearly laughing his arse off. However, at what, Sirius was not very sure.

"Mooney, baby, what on earth are you dreaming about that is so funny?" He asked grinning.

"Mnufinkg" Remus mumbled into his pillow, whilst his baffled boyfriend tried to crack the irksome conundrum.

"Oh, so it's that game you want to play is it?" Sirius asked the incredibly sexy sex god that was Remus.

Remus shook with mirth as James stared on at his best mate with a wide-eyed-what-the-hell-have-you-done-to-yourself look.

Suddenly Sirius realized something was not quite right. He leapt out Mooney's bed, rushed over to the bathroom, and nearly jerked the door off its hinges as he opened it. A few seconds later, the other three heard an ear-piercing shriek.

"Mooney, please tell me you didn't." James said as he rolled off his bed laughing.

Peter was clutching his sides and had tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

Sirius rushed back into the room and Remus found his eyes pointing towards him like daggers.

Sirius looked like an eighties prom slash M.C Hammer. His slender and muscular exterior was sheltered by a hot pink dress covered in green polka dots and his shoulder length black hair was all done up in an exaggerated up do. His face was coated in vivid make up and false eyelashes. He had a huge string of pearls hanging from his neck. In all honesty, if he shaved his legs he would be the perfect date to the Yule Ball.

Sirius ran over to Mooney's bed, tackled Remus to the floor, and started to tickle him relentlessly.

"I know it was you! Take it off of me right now Remus John Lupin!" Sirius screeched as he continued his attack with newfound vitality.

"Ok ok alright!" Remus managed through his hysterical laughter, he raised his wand and removed the charm, but Sirius was still straddling him, refusing to get up. They both felt each other's excitement with in mere seconds. Remus leaned up and captured Sirius' luscious lips in a passionate kiss. Sirius moaned into Mooney's mouth and started to mill his hips into the smaller boy's recently acquired erection.

James and Peter stared at the couple in terror.

"Oi! Mooney, Padfoot, Knock it off!" James screeched as he hurled a pillow and the two boys on the floor.

The two looked up then looked at each other and persisted kissing, just to exasperate their friends.

"I'm hungry Padfoot…" Remus whispered against his lovers tender, crimson lips.

"Whhyyy? It was just starting to get good, Moons!" Sirius grumbled as he started to suck on Remus' neck. Then out of nowhere, Sirius felt his stomach protest.

"Bye Mooney, I'm going to breakfast!" Sirius bellowed as he skipped up and ran out of the dormitory.

Mooney sat up and looked around at James and Peter, whom were just as taken aback as he was.

Then, as the three Marauders were getting motivated for the day ahead, Sirius poked his head back in, although any one could have made the simple blunder of thinking he was a vivid red balloon.

"Forget these, baby?" Remus asked grinning as he held out a shirt and a pair of tight jeans to his boyfriend.

"Thanks…" Sirius muttered as he walked back towards him, still clothed only in his black silk boxers.

The other three tried to contain their – 'ahem' – manly giggles as the four brushed their hair and teeth and got dressed.

"It wasn't that funny guys…" Sirius muttered as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Have you given any though to your 'Coming Out Plan', Siri?" Remus asked him as he grasped his hand tighter.

"You've already put it into full effect, my Dear. It will be obvious to everyone that you are mine. However, if not, that just means I have to kick some ass later, doesn't it?" Sirius murmured into his lover's ear, sending chills down Remus' spinal column.

They arrived at the vast binary doors and started to walk through them. They found their typical seats and sat down. Lily had not shown up yet and more often than not, when she does not show up for breakfast, she is in a dreadful mood for the rest of the day. Great!

They all ate and when Remus said he was going to the Library, Sirius stood with him. However, they did not head to the large doors. Sirius had captured Remus in a tight embrace, making Remus' heart melt. Sirius grinned and took a quick look around the Hall, and then he kissed Remus softly. Remus let his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' slim neck.

There were gasps of surprise and screams of outrage from the student population. As Remus pulled away, Sirius grinned wider and took his hand. They walked out of the Great Hall and to the Library together.

The next day, James and Peter were rushing around trying to get all their things packed before the train home left without them. They had stayed up all night playing exploding snap.

Sirius and Remus strolled to the train with them, bid them farewell and promised to write to them about all the endowments they got. The couple waltzed hand in hand through Hogsmead, looking through the shops for late Christmas gifts for each other.

Remus found the perfect gift and made Sirius leave the shop he was in so he could purchase it.

"Moonpie…Please oh please oh please just tell me what you got me?" Sirius begged as they made their way back to the castle after Sirius bought Remus his gift.

"First off, don't call me Moonpie. Second off, you won't tell me what you got me, so why should I tell you what I got you?" Remus scoffed.

"Good point, Moons." Sirius said as he stopped his incessant whining.

"Don't call me Moons either, Siri." Remus complained.

"Remmie?" Sirius mumbled.

"Yes, love?" Remus said as they ascended the front stairs of the castle.

"I love you…" Siri said coyly as he blushed.

"Yes just chucked a perfect chocolate frog!" Sirius said incredulously.

"I don't like caramel – chocolate frogs." Remus stated simply.

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly, faking a hurt look with perfection.

"I love you too, babe." Remus said smiling sickeningly sweetly.

"Not that…You"

"I know." Remus said chucking a chocolate frog on the ground.

Hey hey, this is where I am ending this chapter, for obvious length problems! I do not particularly like going past 1500 words, despite my goal of 2000 in a previous chapter. Do not forget that I have a poll up and I will be closing it on August 15th so I can start the story! Oh! And don't forget to read Mice, Floss, Flowers, and Eyeexams and vote for the monthly Twin Exchange winner for August. True Love and Trust is now Hiatus because my plot bunny for that story, now named Henry, is ill and no longer helping me. However, I am sure he will be better soon!


End file.
